A Link in My Life
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: When A girls life starts to take a turn.. (Warning: A LOT OF CUSSING) Rated T for Teen
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

**_It all starts in the life of a girl left to fend for herself.._**

* * *

 **Apartment 578** Abby's Pov

I woke up to the sound of My alarm, time to Go to the pizzeria.. I got up and hugged my Toon Link plushie. i then walked over to my family portrait,

"Moring family, Hope your having fun out in the New island, can't wait for your letter to arrive," i said, It was true, all adults in the US are now in a new island called Casino of the Heavens, each day is awesome there for adults but Kids like us have to stay here, the Adults are to loud for them to call their kids so they send letters instead, Since you have to be 25 to go to the island there's still kind of Adults to say that are still here to take care of the city's and states, while the president still has to stay here, he'll take vacations there.

* * *

[Time skip to after work]

* * *

"I"M BACK MY HOME!" i shouted out like i always did, i put a Stromboli and Large Pizza i got from work in the fridge and chilled out on my couch, best part about how my family's plan is, i got a Wii U and all the games i wanted for it, since my dad was able to bat the richest guy there in a round of poker. luck is a great thing in our lives. to bad it doesn't happen a lot.. i turned on my favorite game of them all, Legend of Zelda the wind waker. I noticed a glitch though, Link was walking by himself. and he was speaking English...

"Hello? Anyone? HELLO!" He said,

"what the fuck?" I said out loud,

"Wha? WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" He said getting in a defensive position,

"I-i don't think you can see me," i replied,

"Are you a ghost?" he asked,

"No, I'm a living person, but.." I wanted to Say something,

"But what?" He asked,

"Nothing, Look i don't think you and me are even supposed to talk to each other," I said,

"Well where talking," He said, just like his expression he sounded kinda annoyed,

"Well if your gonna be an ass about it," I said becoming erked. Then my Phone went off, blaring 'Uma Thurman by Fall out boy',

"Wha?" He was confused to say the least,

"Just give me a second link," I said and turned down the sound on my T.V. but i could hear him say,

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!" Well he more or less yelled. I looked at my phone and it was one of my Co-Workers that hates Zelda. His name was Dilan And he also liked to brag at me, honestly i wondered why the hell he would call me after work.

"Hello?" I asked,

"ABBY! THANK GOD, I-I DON'T THINK I'M GONNA SURVIVE TONIGHT!" He sounded like a baby,

"Hold up, what's going on, your typically calm with this, what's going on?" I asked him,

"I-it's the Fox, he keeps trying to get in, it's terrifying," He replied, I rolled my eye's There's only one thing that pisses off Foxy.

"You call Chica fat again?" I asked,

"... Yes.."

"WELL APOLOGIZE AND LET ME PAY MY GAMES IN FUCKING PEACE!" I yelled at him then hanged up, I turned up the T.V. to where it used to be,

"Why are you so mean?" Link asked, Shit.. he Heard my Phone conversation,

"Look it's not you, it was an asshole that likes to make fun of me so i heard you ask why i know your name, well, Ugh.. lucky guess?" I said, hoping he'd buy it.

"I've never heard someone try to say my name like they already knew it i-" He was cut off by the sound of the Helmerock King Flying above him,

"Oh shit.." Both of us said in unison. I saw it plunge towards him and instinctively i ran to the T.V. and reached out to grab him and Funny thing is I did. my hand went through the Screen and Grabbed him by the back of his Collar. Then i pulled him through and Both me and him got launched into the couch. I opened my Eye's and saw him on top of me. I Got mad and Pushed him off,

"WAH!" He fell onto the Carpet, "THE HELL WA-" He was yelling until he saw me, then he was blushing like crazy. "w-who are you?" He said stuttering, I then sighed,

"The Voice that knew your name.." I replied.

* * *

 _ **Hope You guy's Liked this i was based of the Story Linked by AMaeJay or Ayako Zetra. Hope you like it and PM Me if you want to know why is there an island, But i won't tell you why Abby was able to grab Link.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The roomate appears

_**Last Time on A Link in My Life**_

 _ **"Oh shit.." Both of us said in unison. I saw it plunge towards him and instinctively i ran to the T.V. and reached out to grab him and Funny thing is I did. my hand went through the Screen and Grabbed him by the back of his Collar. Then i pulled him through and Both me and him got launched into the couch. I opened my Eye's and saw him on top of me. I Got mad and Pushed him off,**_

 _ **"WAH!" He fell onto the Carpet, "THE HELL WA-" He was yelling until he saw me, then he was blushing like crazy. "w-who are you?" He said stuttering, I then sighed,**_

 _ **"The Voice that knew your name.." I replied.**_

* * *

 **Apartment 578** Link's Pov

There's no way she was telling the truth but he voice sounds just like the one i heard on that island.

"y-you're telling the truth right?" I asked her and she nodded. She was beautiful as well, though her choice in clothes are kinda weird, but i heard the Helmerock King screeching, I turned around and saw it's trying to peck through the force field, it must see what I can't.

"HA! TAKE THAT YOU BIG PILE OF FEATHERS!" I yelled at him. The girl then pressed a button on a little rectangle thing with a lot of buttons on it and the field changed to show a sponge and a star bouncing around.

"That was fucking terrifying but, how did you, why did you.. HOW!?" She yelled, i saw the fear in her eye's building.

"Calm Down, i honestly don't know but at least he can't get to us from here," I said.

"WHO'S HE?!" She shouted, I patted her head.

"That huge bird," I said to her in a calm voice but then as soon as i sat down next to her my stomach growled, I looked at it weird, i could have sworn i never got sick. But she chuckled.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"I guess," I replied to her. She got up and headed to a large whit wardrobe like thing but inside was a verity of foods but they looked kinda weird, She pulled out a box and opened it, she grabbed three plates. why three? i heard a Knock at the door, She sighed.

"It's better she see's you now then me panicking to hide you, Come in!" she said to me but then to the door. The door opened to reveal another female that looked about her age but was a bit taller. She looked at me first and I froze in place, her Eye's though they where green they pierced into me.

"Who's that?" She asked The girl.

"Rayna, meet Link, the hero of the winds.." She replied. it was obvious this girl knew a lot about me.

"You're fucking with me right, Link from your game came into real life," She said aloud.

"No.." I said aloud. She slapped her hand on her face.

"How did he get here?" She asked.

* * *

Abby's Pov

"Like i have a clue, all i did was lounge towards the T.V. my arms went in to it and i grabbed his shirt and got him out of a sticky situation," I replied to Rayna.

"Goddammit Abby! you could have gotten dragged in and you and me know what would happen if a giant bird tried to hurt you," Rayna yelled at me.

"yes Rayna, your pretty obvious to know by this point," i replied. She then smacked the back of my head and pushed me out of the kitchen, she reheated the pizza's for us and handed Link his first.

"Careful it's hot," she told him. He picked up a slice, he instantly let go as well since just like Rayna warned him, the Slice was hot. Boy's will just never learn. I ate my slice since heat never really bothered me. It's weird sitting across from my all time video game crush after i kinda saved his life but, bad thing is I put him in more danger, who knows what'll happen to him now that he's in our world.

"So Abby, since you got us into this mess, how do you plan to fix it?" Rayna asked me. I simply looked down.

"Has this kind of thing ever happen before?" Link asked us.

"Never," Rayna replied. I continued to look down.

"Hmm, then this might be harder than i thought, worse case scenario is i'm gone from this 'Game' for everyone then Monsters might leak in to and Gannon will have a better thing to destroy and Conquer," He said but i shook my head.

"We've been in a lot of wars before Link ones that killed over thousands of people. We have weapons and different countries that'll help us if that happens," I replied t him.

"Have they ever dealt with dark magic before?" He asked me.

"No but, we've nearly killed everyone on this planet," I replied. He looked back at me surprised.

"But it never happened or else me and her would never have gotten here," Rayna replied eating her Pizza. he sighed in relief.

"So, where's your gals parents?" Link asked us.

"Both our parents are on an island far from the main land having the time of their lives. while Children have to fend for themselves," i replied angrily, though Link seemed like he understood, of course he would, he's a gentlemen.

"Well Link, I know Abby's probably has a lot of questions for you but, we gotta get to bed. I'll set up the couch so you can sleep there," Rayna told him while he ate his pizza. I finished mine and threw the plate away. then went into my room, hopefully this wasn't just a really long dream. Let's hope.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guy's liked this chapter. and i will see you guy's in the next one!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Safety in Heroes

**Last time on** ** _A Link in my Life_ ;**

 _"We've been in a lot of wars before Link ones that killed over thousands of people. We have weapons and different countries that'll help us if that happens," I replied t him._

 _"Have they ever dealt with dark magic before?" He asked me._

 _"No but, we've nearly killed everyone on this planet," I replied. He looked back at me surprised._

 _"But it never happened or else me and her would never have gotten here," Rayna replied eating her Pizza. he sighed in relief._

 _"So, where's your gals parents?" Link asked us._

 _"Both our parents are on an island far from the main land having the time of their lives. while Children have to fend for themselves," i replied angrily, though Link seemed like he understood, of course he would, he's a gentlemen._

 _"Well Link, I know Abby's probably has a lot of questions for you but, we gotta get to bed. I'll set up the couch so you can sleep there," Rayna told him while he ate his pizza. I finished mine and threw the plate away. then went into my room, hopefully this wasn't just a really long dream. Let's hope._

* * *

 **Now on _A Link in my Life_.**

* * *

Abby's POV

I woke up at 4:45 in the morning, Before the sun came out and it was storming. I sighed this was normal Spring weather, meanwhile Link had been living with us for about 2 weeks now. No signs of anything else coming out of that game but he's son home sick, he uses the game as a reminder of home. Unfortunately hyrule has been seized but Ganon never got the triforce of courage, Link had it. So I joined Link out in the living room since I knew for a fact he was awake.

"Mornin' Abby," Link said to me looking up, he was crying again.

"Any sign of Aryll yet?" I asked.

"no..." he looked at the screen it was the same thing. Ganon's ugly mug looking out on the sea for Link.

"we'll find her some day.. I promise you," I hugged Link to cheer him up. He fell into my arms and cried.

* * *

 **Back In Hyrule** Tetra's POV

"you won't get away with this" I snarled at Ganon. He had taken the Great Sea by force over one night of unspeakable horror.

"Oh my dear Princess Zelda, I believe I already have," He looked at me with that wicked smile, disgusting.

My whole crew and me had been tied up only Aryll had escaped unscathed. She was out only hope of finding Link before Ganon did. I told her to take the King of Red lions to every Island and try to find Link. I continuously tried to escape my ropes but it never worked. Medli and Makar had gotten captured as well he only needed Link to have full control.

* * *

 **Back to the City** Link's POV

Why would they do this to me? Leave me alone in the house to do nothing but sit here, eat food, play on everything else but the portal. Every day I had this routine that was making me gain more and more weight everyday. Wake up, Cry, eat breakfast, play on Skyrim or Overwatch, eat Lunch, watch an anime that Abby picked out for me, help Abby bring in the groceries, help make dinner, get Rayna inside, go to bed. Rinse and fucking repeat! So today, I decided to take the keys with me and go out and explore this world for myself. I got on the black jacket Abby left for me and I locked up and went outside, the light here is blinding. I focus and see forests and cars everywhere some of the cars looked old and rusty, most where new. I had realized my pocket got heavy and was a lot bigger so I pulled out my wallet, it was so full of paper that it was nearly ripping. I realized this was now the same currency that Abby and Rayna used. So I went to a place that said "Buy new Cars here!"

So I walked in to see one of the few Adults who didn't leave manning the store, I went up to him.

"hello sir," I said to the man.

"hello there young man, what can I do for you today?" He asked me right back.

"I'm looking for a fast car, what's the fastest car you have?" I asked right back.

"you're looking for the Toyota Supera, follow me," he got up and walked to a very slick looking car at the front of the it was, the most fancy looking car I ever saw. He opened the door to the car and I got in, everything was super slick looking I then looked to him and said,

"I'll take it," he looked at me in shock.

"you certain?" He asked and I simply nodded. Hours later I owned the car and I drove it all the way home, but obviously with a lot of difficulties. But as soon as I pulled into the parking space I saw a fairy, I looked around then went after it. It flew away but was leading me somewhere I continued to chase after it until it lead me to a piece of plastic, it had a picture of me on it and information on me, it said "Drivers License," on it. I took it and went inside, time must have went by faster than I thought, it was lunch time. So I heated up some lasagna and decided for some reason to watch the news.

"In the latest news, some of Lake Michigan has gone Black. Everyone is advised to stay far away since 12 today have been reported missing father driving their boat to close to it, Those twelve where police and investigators researching the area," I then shut it off.

"Of course, I knew it since I came out. He's coming after me, even if it means destroying the boundary between universes." I said out loud.

"So you really are the cause behind that," I heard Abby say, she had just opened the door. I choked for a second out of shock, I was still eating when she talked. "Sorry! I got off early today!" She said panicking. I pounded my chest, and cleared my throat so I could finish my food.

"it's alright, just knock next time ok?" I replied back looking at her.

"actually there won't be a next time... I got fired, they found a pretty little white girl and fired me so she could get the job.." I gave her the kitten we had in the house so she could calm down. I was lucky Loki was in my line of sight or else I would have had to give her my food to cheer her up. As I went back to eating she turned on the genesis and played on Sonic 2. Something made me wonder if I was the only one who could come out of the game world as I dubbed it since that's what I guess fits for it. The biggest question on my mind was why is it that I have came to this world, why separate me and leave my home to be tarnished. Our other cat Cole meowed at me she wanted attention.

"Meow yourself Cole," I said as I picked her up and put her in my lap. Abby then got up and looked outside,

"wonder which one of our neighbors could afford that," she said curiously,

"actually the person who owns that lives in this house," I replied back with my most confident voice. She just turned back to face me,

"that's your car?!" She exclaimed,

"Yes?" I questioned why she was so upset.

"Link you realize that now someone has your information, meaning if Ganon comes out, he can find out everything about you!" she exclaimed loudly at me. I then realized my mistake, she then started pacing.

"please don't start that Abby, I get it, I fucked up, but please don't start pacing. Who knows Maybe other Heroes from the other games you have can come out and help us. I know a few from the multiverse! Maybe we can get Mario's help!" I said trying to get her to be possitive. It was a couple of hours later and Rayna came home.

* * *

Rayna's POV

"Ok you two, which one of you shouted boobies so loud I could hear it from my Car?" I said as I entered the apartment, Abby pointed at Link. He was walking away out of pure shame.

"he said it," Abby mockingly said to me,

"Link, get your evlen ass back here this second," I said demandingly, he then re-entered the room. He was blushing the color of a Tomato.

"s-sorry Rayna," he said sheepishly.

"don't do it again," I replied without emotion in my voice. He stood straight I then looked at Abby who was holding Loki and making him dance. "seriously?" That's all I could say to her, so immature.

* * *

 **Man do I miss this story, stay tuned for the next Chapter in A Link in my Life**


End file.
